Narusaku- Waruto
by wolffuchs
Summary: Narusaku - German/Deutsch - Waruto Sakura, eine starke Wölfin, die in der Welt umher irrt. Als sie ein Artgenosse beinahe tötete wurde sie von einem goldenen Wolf gerettet. Und dieser weicht ihr nicht mehr von der Seite. NaruxSaku


Narusaku/Waruto story:

**LOST-**

**Sakuras Ansicht…**

An jenem Tag, als mein Rudel angegriffen wurde, musst ich mich von anderen Wölfen fernhalten. Ich war eine junge einsame Wölfin, ohne Familie oder Anhängern. Jeder schritt war gefährlich, den ich die Fremden Wälder wagte. Doch nach vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit. Wurde ich eine starke, unabhängige und Wilde Wölfin…

Bis zu jenem Tag..

Es sollte sich nun alles ändern..

Ich trottete durch einen weiteren Wald, der mir völlig fremd war. Der Duft von einem fremden Wolf, männlichen, Wolf stieg mir in die Nase. Sie waren die Gewalttätigsten Wölfe, nicht nur weil sie Aggressiver waren, nein, die meisten verließen ihr Rudel um ein eigenes Rudel zu bilden. Und da bin ich als einzelner weiblicher Wolf, schnell im Ziel. Ich hörte das Rascheln im Unterholz und stellte mich in einer Angriffsposition auf. „Sie an, eine weibliche Wölfin" kam es aus dem Busch. Ich knurrte angespannt. Nach endlosen umher kriechen hinter dem Grün zeigte er sich. Es war ein großer graue-brauner Wolf. Seine Augen waren goldig und ein Eckzahn ragte aus seinem Oberkiefer. Es war noch ein jüngere, wie ich. „ Lass mich in Ruhe" schnaubte ich. Er schnaubte zurück „Wieso? Ich will mich nur nett unterhalten". „Verarschen kannst du einen anderen". Ich stellte meine Zähne zu schau. „DU bist ein junger Wolf, der ein neues Rudel bilden will, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein.. ICH HABE KEIN INTERESSE!" schrie ich nun. Mein rot-weißes Fell sträubte sich, mein Schweif stellte sich auf, meine Krallen bohrten sich in die Erde und meine grünen Augen funkelten. „Ruhig Blut, Lassie" kicherte er. „NENN MICH NICHT SO!" drohte ich. „Das was du sagtest, ist wahr.." fing er an. Ich starrte ihn an. „aber was du willst interessiert mich nicht, ich werde mein Rudel bekommen, ob du willst oder nicht" knurrte er. Er kam langsam auf mich zu, mit gesenktem Kopf trat er immer näher. „Ich werde dich töten.." kam es von mir, mit ruhiger Stimme. „Das wir schon sehen" kam es von ihm. Er wollte von hinten Angreifen. Das wusste ich. Ich fing an. Mit meinem Hinterbeine stieß ich mich ab und schnappte nach seinem Schädel. Verfehlte aber unglücklicherweise. Bevor er mich auf den Boden drückte verbiss ich mich in deine Vorderpfoten. Er winselte und versuchte sich verzweifelt loszureißen aus meinem Biss. Vergebens. Ich biss noch fester zu. Sein Blut rann über meine Zähne. Doch dann schlug er mit seiner freien Panke zu. Er stach mir seine klauen in den Kopf. Lang hielt ich den Schmerzen nicht stand. Ich riss mich los und sprang von ihm weg, mit geschlossenen Augen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete Biss er in meinen Schädel. Fest. Ich schrie auf. Versuchte mich mit meinen Pranken an ihm abzustoßen, vergebens. Hinter uns befand sich das Ende des Waldes. Es endete an einem Wasserfall. Ich stieß mich ab. Wir beide prallten am harten Gestein vor der Klippe auf. Es nützte nichts. Sein Eckzahn hatte sich in meinen Kopf gebohrt. Ich war geschwächt. Und zu meinen bedauern, merkte er es auch. Ich hörte wie er kicherte_. Idiot. Ich hasse euch_. Nun ließ er meinen Kopf los, drückte aber sein ganzes Gewicht auf mich. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einem Ausweg. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Der Wasserfall. Bevor er sich hinter mich positionieren konnte stieß ich mich letzter Kraft ab und sprang von der Klippe. Ich war wie in Trance. Ich wusste ich verlor viel Blut. Und das Wasser würde nicht helfen. Aber ich wollte nie von einem Kerl, die Frau werden. Geschweige, die Mutter seiner Kinder. Ich schmunzelte als ich fiel, und schloss die Augen.

Als ich erwachte befand ich mich in einer Höhle. Nahe dem Wasserfall wie es mir schien. Ich hörte rauschen. Nicht sicher, vom Wasserfall oder dem Schaden, den erlitten habe könne durch den Fall. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Mein Körper fühlte sich schwer an. Meine Augen halb geöffnet sah ich mich um, soviel ich erspähen konnte. Etwas warmes, leicht feuchtes berührte meine Kopfwunde immer wieder. Es war wie einst, als ich mich verletzte und meine Mutter meine Wunden reinigte. Es war immer wie eine Zaubertechnik. Ich wusste nicht was es war, oder ob wer es war. Ich wusste nur es gab mir die Wärme die gerade brauchte. Wer auch immer neben mir lag und mich wärmte, wer immer seinen Schweif um mich schlang. Es war mir egal. Zu müde vom Kampf, zu kaputt von dem Blutverlust, schlief ich ein. Wie ein Welpe bei seiner Mutter, oder Vater.

Wieder wachte ich auf. Es war Abend. Diesmal mit mehr mit Energie. Ich gähnte verschlafen. Ich spürte wieder dieses Gefühl. „Morgen" kam es von hinten. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte einen männlichen Wolf. Vor Schock sprang ich weg. Weit nicht, denn ich prallte an der engen Höhlenmauer wieder auf. Die Wunde war immer noch nicht geheilt. Ich bekam heftige Kopfschmerzen. Es kam ein knurren aus meinen Rachen. „Wer bist d-du? Was hast du mit mir gemacht, nachdem ich fiel?" Der Wolf sah mich mit verwirrten Augen an. Es war ein goldener Wolf. Sein Rückenfell war lang, wie meins, und ebenfalls golden. Seine Augen waren blau und wunderschön anzusehen. Auf seinen Backen waren 3 Striche zusehen. Wie Kratzspuren eines Tieres mit drei Krallen. Der Schmerz meines Schädels nahm zu. Ich wankte. Was der männliche Wolf bemerkte. Er sprang auf und fing mich bevor ich auf den Steinboden knallte. Ich jedoch wich zurück und lag mich auf den Boden. Knurrte weiterhin.

**Naruto's Ansicht:**

Die Wölfin schien misstrauisch zu sein. Ich verstand und lag mich gegenüber wieder auf meinen Platz. „Mein Name ist Naruto und ich hab dich aus dem Wasser geholt und hierher gebracht" Meine Stimme war ruhig, so, dass ich die Wölfin beruhigen konnte. Es klappte. Sie atmete langsamer, und legte die Ohren nicht mehr an. Nun sah ich sie zum ersten Mal normal. Sie war eine wunderschöne Wölfin. Ihr Fell war rötlich. Wie Rotwein war ihr Fell Ihr Rückenfell war hellrot, fast gar rosa. Ihre Vorderpfoten sind schwarz. Sonst war ihre Unterseite des Körpers weiß. Ihr Schweif war rötlich, wie Ihr Rumpf. Ich bemerkte ihre Kopfwunde die vorher sauber leckte. „Was ist passiert, ich meine.. was geschah mit deinem Kopf?" fing ich an. Wasserrauschen fühlt die kleine Höhle. Bevor sie sprach sah sie hinaus, suchend nach etwas, schien es mir. Ich wollte erneut fragen bis sie sprach: „Ein männlicher Wolf überfiel mich. Er wollte das ich sein Alphaweibchen werde…" Ich sah sie an. Hoffend, dass sie mehr erzählte. Anscheinend bemerkte sie, dass ich mehr wissen wollte. „Es endete in einem Kampf, er biss mir in den Schädel und um zu entkommen sprang ich die Klippe hinunter" Ich war traurig und wütend, solche Wölfe sind schrecklich. „…das tut mir leid" entkam es von mir. Sie drehte den Kopf leicht zu mir, so dass sie mir zum Profil stand. „…du. Du bist auch ein Männchen" begann sie. Erwartungsvoll spitze ich die Ohren. „..was also machst du alleine hier?" Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an, dennoch mit Angst und Hass hinter den Augen. Ich wusste, dass sie das fragen würde. Was sollte ich sagen? Sollte ich sagen, dass ich mein Rudel verließ, nur weil meine Eltern meinten, ich solle eine eigene Familie gründen? Genau wie der Wolf, der sie Angriff? Ich schwieg. Ich verzog mein Gesicht in einen Mix aus Verzweiflung und Trauer. „..du bist auch auf der Suche nach einer Wölfin, oder?" Ich schluckte. „also doch.." Sie schien endtäuscht und traurig. Das gefiel mir nicht. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich wollte diese Wölfin lachen sehen. Also versuchte ich es. „Ich bin nicht so wie die anderen.." Sie schreckte auf und sah mich misstrauisch an. „Ich suche zwar jemanden mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen will, eine Familie haben möchte und die Welt erkunden will. Aber sie soll es auch wollen, und nicht nur ich, ich würde nie eine Wölfin verletzten, nur damit meine Gene weitervererbt werden können." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. `_Und ich hoffe, dass du diese Wölfin bist_` dachte ich. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Ich erhob meine Körper und lag mich neben sie. Sie sah in ihre jadegrünen Augen. Sie waren wirklich perfekt. Ich wollte diesen Moment nicht zerstören, und fing an ihre Wunde weiter an zu reinigen. Sie schloss die Augen. Und senkte ihren Kopf und legte ihn auf ihren Pfoten. Nahe an meiner Brust. Draußen war es schon finster. Mein Körper wurde träge und müde. Ich schloss meine Augen und schlief ein. Träumend von der Vorstellung mit der Wölfin neben mir, ein Rudel eventuell zu haben.

**Sakura's Ansicht**

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ein männlicher Wolf, der Respekt hatte vor mir. Draußen war weiterhin das Rauschen des Wasserfalles zu hören. Die Vögel waren auch schon wach. Ihren Gesang zuzuhören war die Beste Weise den Tag zu beginnen. Ich hob meinen Kopf, gähnte ausgiebig und steckte alle viere von mir. Ich vernahm Naruto neben mir. Sein Schädel ruhte auf meinen Rücken. Ich schmunzelte und ließ ihn seinem Schlaf. Sobald erwachen sollte, geh ich wieder meiner Wege. Ich mochte ihn. Aber ich wusste, nicht was genau, ich wollte. Ich wollte frei sein, frei von Verantwortung. Seit dem Massenmord an meinem Rudel, wollte ich nicht mehr an andere angewiesen sein. Und ich wollte nie wieder etwas haben, dessen Verlust ich nicht ertragen könnte. Das wäre in erster Linie eine Familie. Mein Blick fiel auf den neben mir schlafenden Naruto. Er sah so süß aus. Aber sollte ich so denken. Ich kannte ihn nicht genug um sicher zu sein, dass er ein perfekter Partner und Vater wäre. Verwirrt und Unsicher starrte ich hinaus. Hoffend, dass ich bald die Antwort fände.

**Normal Ansicht**

Naruto wachte mit einem Grinsen auf. Er schnüffelte, versuchte den herrlichen Duft wiederzuerkennen. Er öffnete die Augen. Er lag auf rotem Fell. Mit weit Aufgerissen Maul gähnte er die Müdigkeit weg. Langsam stand er auf und dehnte seinen Körper. „Morgen, Naruto" Kam es von der mit jadegrünen Augen. Er grinste Breit und erwiderte „Morgen,…ähm.. Ich denke, du hast mir noch nicht deinen Namen verraten?!" Nervös legte er die Ohren an. „Ich heiße Sakura" erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln machte den goldenen Wolf rot. „Also Sakura-chan" Er wedelte mit seinem Schweif. „Ich danke dir, NAruto" er schaute sie verwirrt an. „Ich danke dir, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich ertrunken" „Keine Ursache" schmunzelte er.

„ich werde nun wieder gehen" „Was?" schockiert von ihrer Aussage, verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich werde weiterziehen" erklärte sie. Sie tappte langsam aus der Höhle hinaus. Der Wolf schlich hinter ihr her. „Ich danke dir, wirklich" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und leckte ihm die Wange. „Ähm…ja..kein, Problem, ich naja, puh!" vor lauter Freude und Schüchternheit kam kein richtiger Satz zu Stande. Er war rot im Gesicht geworden genauso wie die Wölfin. Sie drehte sich um ging ihre Wege. Naruto sah ihr hinterher. Immer noch geschockt von dem Wolf-Kuss. Doch er fing sich und versuchte ihre Spur zu finden.

**Sakura's Ansicht**

Was hab ich gemacht? Er hat mich gerettet und ich habe Gedankt, sonst nichts. Sakura schüttelte ihren Schädel um auf neue Gedanken zu kommen. „Sie an, du hast überlebt? Du wirst eine gute Partnerin." Diese Stimme. Es war der graue Wolf, der mich am Kopf verletzt hatte. „DU elender Bastard!" Schrie sie. „Du hast meinen Biss überlebt UND den Sturz vom Wasserfall. Nicht schlecht. Aber jetzt wirst du mir gehorchen. Also komm mit und lass uns ein Rudel bilden." Er kicherte. Der Schmerz kam wieder. Ich trat immer weiter zurück, bis ich an einem kleinen Abhang hinunter fiel. Ich schrie auf. Es war nicht hoch, dennoch war ich starr vor Schreck. Ich blieb Regungslos. Das Ungetüm stand nun oben auf dem Kleine Abhang und lachte Diabolisch. „Komm zu Daddy!" Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Starr vor Angst vor dem wiederkehrenden Schmerz, wenn ich mich wiedersetzte und dem Schock den ich erlitt als ich hier hinunter rutschte. Ich wollte ihn zerfleischen. Jetzt. Sobald er bei mir ist. Doch bevor er hinunter klettern konnte, wurde er am Hals gepackt und hinunter gerissen. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz. Der Staub legte sich und ich konnte erkennen, wer mein Retter war.

Es war Naruto.

**Naruto's Ansicht**

Dieser Wolf, hatte Sakura diese Wunde hinzugefügt? Er hatte sie verletzt? Dieses Arschloch?! Mein Biss wurde immer fester. Ich steckte meinen ganzen Hass in diesen Biss. Er schrie auf, versuchte sich mit seinen Pranken zu befreien. Keine Chance. Nun wollte ich seine Luftröhre zerfleischen. Ich ließ kurz ab von seinem Nacken. Sein Fell war Blutig. Mein Maul mit seinem Blut getränkt. Zu dem Todesbiss kam es nicht. Er trat mich kräftig weg. Bevor ich in den Baum, der sich hinter mir befand krachte, krallte ich mich am Boden fest. Mein Beschützer Instinkt war geweckt. So ignorierte ich die Schmerzen und stellte mich vor Sakura. Aus meinem Maul tropfte das Blut. Ich Brüllte diesen Bastarden an. So dass die Bluttropfen überall am Boden verteilt wurden. „du…Idiot.." kam es von dem Angreifer. Ich knurrte. Zeigte meine Zähne und stellte mich größer als ich eigentlich war. Sakura kauerte hinter mir. Sie hatte anscheinend immer noch schlimme Angst vor dem Wolf. Der graue Wolf schüttelte sich heftig uns stellte sich auf. Er brüllte uns an. Er kam mir vor wie ein Bär. Ein Nacken war voller Blut und verteilte sich auf seinem ganzen Fell. „Wie? Willst du mir das Weibchen wegnehmen? Ich will sie! Das Weib gehört mir!" brüllte er. „Weib? DIR? WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN!" ich konnte meine Wut gegenüber diesem Monster nicht mehr zurückhalten. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SAKURA ALS DEIN EIGENTUM ZU BEZEICHNEN! SIE IST NICHT DEIN WEIBCHEN GESCHWEIGE DEN DEIN PARTNER! SIE VERDIENT JEMANDEN DER SIE ÜBERALLES LIEBT, JEMANDEN DER FÜR SIE DA IST, IHR ZUHÖRT. Jemand der sich in sie verliebt, obwohl er sie zum ersten Mal sah.." Ich drehte mich um der Wölfin in die Jadeaugen zu sehen. „ …den das war bei mir der Fall" In ihren Augen bildeten dich Tränen. Sie Lächelte und die Tränen begannen ihr übers Gesicht zu fließen. Ich beugte mich zu ihr und leckte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie ließ mich. „Bald ist es zu Ende, ich verspreche es" beruhigte ich sie. Sie nickte nur. „HE ROMEO! Lass es uns zu Ende bringen!" ich war aggressiv wie noch nie. Er sah als Gewinn. Als PREIS! Das war klar. Ich umkreiste den riesigen Wolf. Er beobachte mich jede Sekunde.

**Normal Ansicht**

Die männlichen Wölfe knurrten sich an, hielten Augenkontakt und machten immer wieder Scheinangriffe. Sakura beobachtete alles. Als sie wieder ihre Kraft fand, versuchte sie sich hinter den Grauen Wolf zu postieren. NAruto bemerkte sie. Sein Blick war unsicher. Sakura konnte nicht mehr warten und sprang den Monster. Er schrie auf. Den Moment nützte der goldene Wolf aus und sprang ihn an die Kehle. Die beiden Wölfe verbissen sich, zerrten an der Haut des Ungetüms. Schlussendlich lag es leblos am Boden. Blutend aus dem Mund, Nacken und Kehle. Beide außer Atem starrten sie den anderen an. „Meintest du das ernst?" keuchte sie. Naruto starrte sie verwirrt an. „Natürlich, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich…. verliebt" Er wurde rot im Gesicht. „Aber ich weiß-" Er wurde unterbrochen. Sakura gab ihn einen Wolfkuss auf die Schnauze. Beide wurden Tomatenrot im Gesicht. „Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mich begleitest, auf meiner Weltreise" kam es aus ihrem Mund. „Mit Freuden, ich folge dir überall hin!" Sie wurde rot. „Übertreib nicht" „Ich doch nie" äußert er. Er leckt das Blut von ihrer Schnauze. Und so gingen sie Richtung Berge.

**Nach 3 Jahren**

„Schatz?"

„Ja?"

„weißt du, es ist bald Winter…" murmelte er.

„ich weiß, u-und was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?" sagte sie, wohl wissend was er wollte.

„Willst du…eine Familie gründen?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Im Frühling?"

Sie seufzte. „Naru ich, ich weiß nicht…" Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht ob sie eine gute Mutter sei. Sie hatte Angst. Was wenn sie zu streng ist. Ob die Kinder sie und Naruto mochten?

„Du bist immer noch besorgt, dass dich die Welpen nicht mögen könnten". Er rieb seinen Kopf gegen den Ihren. „Ein wenig.." antwortete sie. „Schatz, sie werden dich genauso lieben wie ich dich" Er leckte ihre Wangen. Sie wusste das Naruto ein wunderbarer Vater wäre, er ist lieb, aufmerksam und ein Gentleman. Sie schmunzelte. Sie sah Naruto in die Augen und rieb ihren Kopf gegen seinen. „Ich bin einverstanden…" wisperte sie. „Wirklich! SUPER! Wir gründen eine Familie!" schrie er vor Freude. „Be-beruhig dich Schatz" kicherte sie nervös. „Noch bin ich nicht schwanger" meinte sie. „Noch.." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Darauf freust du dich schon, was?" meinte sie genervt. „Nein, nicht nur, ich freue mich am meisten unsere Kinder zu sehen.." Er nibbelt leicht an ihrem Ohr und geht weiter mit Ihr.


End file.
